


彩虹屁十级学者的艳遇（三）

by Sunburndilie



Category: zry48, 何安宁 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburndilie/pseuds/Sunburndilie





	彩虹屁十级学者的艳遇（三）

何安宁停下，轻轻的捏住嘉一的下巴，直勾勾地盯着嘉一，眼里的说不清是怒火还是欲火，一字一顿地说道：  
“让我吃醋，你考虑好后果了？”  
还没等嘉一反应，安宁就一把抱起她就往浴室走去。把嘉一放在盥洗台边上，身下瓷砖让嘉一已经发烫的身体瞬间敏感值急升，想要离开，却被安宁一把按住，他胸口的滚烫和她身下的冰凉，让嘉一忍不住抱住他。安宁借势吻上了她的脖子，舌头在嘉一的脖子上滑动，所到之处冷热交替，嘉一身下一股湿润，吟哦出声。  
“安...宁”  
安宁修长的手指从她的脖子逐渐下滑，直达私处，在花心边缘不断试探，引得嘉一一阵阵战栗，内裤已湿透。  
“以后不许和他单独在一起”何安宁粗哑着嗓子说道，手上动作不停。  
“好......好......”嘉一仰头，下身盘住了安宁的大腿不断扭动，理智早已被抛到九霄之外。  
“嗯......”安宁被嘉一的媚态撩拨地闷声一哼，迅速拉开裤链，身下一挺  
一阵充实，让嘉一空虚的下身得到了瞬间满足。  
安宁不停抽插，体内的空虚满足不断交换，干的嘉一娇喘不断  
“呃....啊”  
淫水伴随着“啪啪”的撞击不断倾泻，嘉一随着安宁的节奏不断抖动  
安宁一把扯开了嘉一的丝质衬衫睡衣  
一双雪白的双乳迎面而来  
安宁把脸一把 埋入，啃咬着嘉一通红挺立的乳头。嘉一受不住地叫出声  
“啊.....”  
安宁把嘉一从盥洗台上抱下，身下仍未停止动作。让嘉一背靠全身镜，背后的冰凉和这火辣的感觉，让嘉一盘着安宁的腿夹得更紧。  
安宁突然停下了动作  
“安宁...”嘉一的语气中带着祈求。  
“说你是我的”  
“我是你的！”  
“你是我的！全部都是！”安宁加快了抽插的速度，嘉一花心的快感如浪般阵阵侵袭，越推越高。安宁的分身在她身体中感受到了一阵阵收紧，难以控制的，让安宁不断冲击，无法遏制，在一阵快速的震颤之中，二人如同两只原始的兽，同时发出了释放的吼声。

安宁退出嘉一的身体，用纸巾帮嘉一擦拭干净下体。一抹邪恶的坏笑爬上他的嘴角。  
“你刚说，景灏哥住在隔壁是吗？”  
顾嘉一本就因高潮而通红的脸更深了一度。安宁再次勾起嘉一红彤彤的脸  
“记住，我不吃醋...我更爱吃你。”  
接着又是一枚深深的吻，仿佛印章一样盖在了顾嘉一娇艳欲滴的嘴唇上。

End


End file.
